Best Friends
by linkpika
Summary: A friend never asks for anything to eat or drink. But a best friend will help themselves and be the reason why you have no food. A couple of shots into Finna dn Jake's daily lives. No pairing.


_Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink. _

"Here Finn." Princess Bubblegum handed Finn a plate of hot spaghetti which he graciously took.

"Thanks Peebles," he chirped happily. He grabbed a fork and took a bite. "This is really good. Did you like take spaghetti making classes or something?"

Princess Bubblegum laughed and grabbed her own plate too before having a seat. "Well spaghetti is one of my favorite foods, and I learned to be very precise with my food. You see, if you are even a pinch off, it can drastically result in a completely different formula which-"

_But best friends would help themselves and be the reason why you have no food._

"Hey guys!" called Jake from behind them. "I smell something good!" He looked around and spotted the plate that Finn was eating from. Suddenly, he stretched out his arm, grabbed it, and dumped the whole thing in his mouth.

"Dude! I was eating that!" Finn whined.

Jake turned around and cocked his head not unlike an owl. "You were? Should have said something."

Finn almost wrung his hands in frustration. "I was! But you scraped it all before I could."

"Well…" said Jake thoughtfully. "You snooze, you lose."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Finn cried.

"Um, how the grass is always greener on the other side."

Ignoring Finn's growing irritated look, Jake continued. "The early bird gets the worm? Or is it life is just one thing after another? Or could it be-"

Finn just sighed.

_A friend would bail you out of jail._

"Ten years in the dungeon!" Lemongrab screeched.

Rolling his eyes, Finn crossed his arms and groaned. Lemongrab had come to take over the kingdom again since Princess Bubblegum had been sick the past couple weeks. It had been torture, and just when Finn was deciding to have some fun with the guy, he gets put in the dungeon. Throwing pies at someone's face was not that bad.

"Um, Mr. Lemongrab sir?" Cinnamon Bun called out. "Don't you think that's a little severe?"

Lemongrab turned on him quickly. "This is unacceptable! Do you not see that having hooligans run around the Candy Kingdom will do to its citizens?"

"Um…"

_But best friends will sit next to you saying, "Crud we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say you were framed."_

Suddenly another pie splattered against Lemongrab.

"Haha! Lighten up dude." Jake threw another one at him and Lemongrab screamed in rage.

Five minutes later, Finn and Jake were locked in the Candy Kingdom Dungeon.

"Guess we'll just have to wait here until Peebles gets better then," said Finn.

"You have to admit though man, that was totally awesome. We should do things like that more often, except just one problem. You know back then when those guards were chasing us? Yeah, you need to learn how to run faster."

_Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"_

Finn sniffed softly, and curled up into a little ball. Earlier the day, pixies had taunted him about all his past with Bubblegum, and he just snapped. It was ridiculous knowing that he was already over her, but still the leaky faucet had burst, and tears came down.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and Finn thinking it was the pixies, mumbled, "Go away!"

It turned out only to be Marceline though, and she blinked curiously at the scene. No matter how weenie like Finn was; it wasn't like him to just tear up. Especially in the middle of the forest floor.

Not knowing how to do this, she settled awkwardly at his side and patted his back. "Dude, chill. What's wrong? Do you want to go jam or something?"

Finn only curled up more tightly, embarrassed to be caught like this.

_But best friends already have a shovel to bury the loser that made you cry._

Jake suddenly crashed through the trees. "Finn, guess what! You know those really stupid pixie things? Well, I just took a shovel and beat them with it. It's hilarious! They get all dizzy and walk funny! You have to see!"  
Finn smiled weakly and stood up. No use being sad for so long. Marceline grinned appreciatively next to him and the threesome raced off.

_Friends would borrow your stuff and return it a few days later._

"Here's your toothbrush back," said Beemo while handing it back to Finn.

"Thanks Beemo," Finn replied. "Why did you borrow that anyway? It's not like you have teeth or anything-"but Beemo had scurried away before he could finish the question. Finn shrugged and turned to Jake who just so happened to be cooking eggs.

_But best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad…here's a tissue."_

"What about you dude?"

Jake turned to him. "What?"

"Remember when you borrowed my sword a couple weeks ago? Where is it?"

Jake frowned. "When did I borrow your sword?"

Finn sighed impatiently. "Remember when you decided you wanted to learn sword fighting cause you thought it was awesome? I let you borrow my sword, and I need it back. Where is it?"

"Oh!" Jake cried triumphantly. "Well, you see here's the funny story. I kind of lost it. Never swing a sword back and forth near an acid river."

_Friends only know a few things about you._

"No offense Tree Trunks, but I don't really like cherry pie," said Finn uncomfortably. He squirmed visibly, as she placed it on the table and Jake laughed out loud.

"Why not?" said Tree Trunks tenderly. "You like my apple pies well enough don't you?"

Finn shifted nervously in his seat. "Well-"

_But best friends could write a very embarrassing story about your life._

"Well Finn might not eat cherry pies," Jake bellowed loudly, "but some of the things he does do are pretty messed up. For one thing, did you know, Finn talks to the mirror, trying to imagine what kind of conversation he'd have next with Flame Princess?"

"What? Dude, I do not!" Finn cried indignantly.

"But that's not all! He also has these little dolls that he uses to impersonate everybody in Ooo!"

"Jake!"

_Friends comfort you because a girl rejected you. _

"I'm sorry Finn, but I can't! You're a water element. Even if we got together, we'd only end up hurting each other. It's for the best…" Flame Princess said sadly. She retreated slowly while looking sadly at Finn.

Finn groaned and slumped to his feet. It had been another showdown with her, and still she was convinced they would still end up hurting each other. What could he do to make her understand he didn't care? For once, he liked a princess, that liked him back, and she was still too stubborn to even try.

"I'm such a moron," he muttered softly to himself.

Neptr came up to him. "It's alright, creator, Neptr still loves you."

"Thanks Neptr," Finn sighed," But I don't think its ever going to happen. This has been going on and on for a while. No matter how much I go after her, she still gets all sensitive. It's driving me crazy!"

_A best friend will go up to her and say, "It's because your lesbian, isn't it?"_

"Well I've had enough of this too!" Jake suddenly shouted. He stood up and scowled at her retreating figure. "I mean come on! She obviously likes you, and she still won't admit anything! I swear she is acting dramatic on purpose!"

"Now Jake," calm down said Finn nervously. "You don't want to do anything to rash."

But Jake called for her anyway. "Hey Flame Princess!"

She turned around. "What?"

"I know why you keep rejecting Finn! It's because your lesbian isn't it?"

He might as well dropped a bomb. There was a tense silence before Flame Princess and Finn both exploded.

"WHAT!"

Flame Princess stalked towards the group haughtily. "I dare you to say that again, dog!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say this? You're. Lesbian."

Finn's jaw dropped and he looked fearfully at the now blazing girl. "Jake what the heck were you thinking? Flame Princess, just calm down. No one thinks that way. I swear. Calm do-CALM DOWN!"

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

"I told you, I am not going to power any more of those stupid machines!" Finn was completely surrounded by gnomes, yet again.

"You have no choice," the leader cried out. "Surrender now!"

"If you say that again, I'll beat you, just like Jake did last time!"

They cackled madly. "You are completely surrounded. I don't think you have a choice."

_But best friend's would kick the crowd's butt for leaving you._

Suddenly Jake crashed into the room like old time and swept all the gnomes aside. "You little munchkins just can't take a hint can you?"

Finn laughed out loud and hopped onto Jake's back, before they sped off.

_A friend knows all your stories._

"Tell us another story, Finn," chanted the Candy People.

Finn laughed. "Have I ever told you the story on how I first used magic?"

"Yes! You tell that story every time," they shouted.

_And a best friend has lived them with you._

Jake came in the room and grinned. "I remember that! That was crazy! I still wish I had those powers though! My life was complete with them. I just wish I didn't get them taken away!"

Finn smiled. "Why don't you help me with story time Jake? You've been through pretty much everything I have too."

And so he does, because that's what true friends do.


End file.
